


No deberías estar aquí

by DjPuMa13g



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Other, Terror, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjPuMa13g/pseuds/DjPuMa13g
Summary: No te vayas rápidamente con quien te hable bonito y ni te fíes por su belleza porque al final no sabes como es realmente su alma, esta lección lo aprenderán a la mala. La locura es belleza, la belleza es locura. Advertencia: en los siguientes capítulos se hará insinuaciones de tortura, de muertes/asesinatos, sangre, un poco de sexo (no gráfico), juego psicológico y etc.





	No deberías estar aquí

Un largo y lastimero gemido que demostraba agonía fue lo que me despertó.

Mi cuerpo lo siento pesado al igual que adolorido, guiándome con la mano hago contacto con la pared y con lentitud apoyó mi espalda en la pared, la inquietud me absorbe debido a que no puedo enfocar, apenas distingo la luz de la habitación.

Trato de enfocarme pero el maldito dolor de cabeza no me hace el trabajo fácil.

Cierro mis ojos para frotarlos suavemente con la esperanza que me ayude a estabilizar mi visión pero no lo hace, así que decido mantener los ojos cerrados.

Este maldito dolor de cabeza es infernal, es ese tipo de dolor palpitante y ardiente que se puede comparar con el peor de las resacas pero a la vez diferente porque el dolor se concentra en una parte especifica de mi cabeza.

Con valentía toco mi nuca e inmediatamente siento algo pegajoso, miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente que no tarde en descartarlas porque ya tenía mis sospechas de que trata ese tipo de líquido pegajoso.

Lleve esos dedos a mi nariz, olía a hierro oxidado, no estaba asustado por la sangre, siempre he tenido mis heridas lo que me asustaba es el no saber qué sucedió para que yo sangrara específicamente en esa zona tan delicada.

Regresé mis dedos a mi herida e hice presión lo suficientemente fuerte que me hizo gemir y morder mi labio inferior, este dolor valió la pena porque gracias a ese dolor al momento de abrir los ojos pude dejar de ver borroso.

Estoy en una hermosa y espectacular biblioteca estilo victoriano, tiene doble puerta de madera, piso de mármol de color café oscuro, tiene paredes pintadas de rojo oscuro que hace juego con el negro, altos libreros de madera roja, arriba tienen un enorme candelabro dorado, un escritorio de madera muy rustico que está a un lado de la chimenea, 4 cortinas negras que cubren respectivamente las ventanales y que se ven que esas cortinas son muy pesadas.

¿Qué demonios paso para que este aquí?

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Pero lo más importante ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

¡Tengo que recordar! ¡Recuerda!

Me tengo que tranquilizar, empecemos por el principio… fui a una fiesta junto con mi hermano y sus amigos, en la fiesta estaban tocando varias bandas y entre ellas un grupo de hermosas mujeres.

La verdad la palabra 'hermosas' se queda corta para definir a esas seductoras mujeres, ellas eran tan espectaculares que me sorprendió que se acercaron a platicar con nosotros, tal vez se acercaron debido a que una de sus integrantes era la hermana de Horo horo.

Ellas nunca se despegaron de nosotros, platicamos bebimos, reímos y de en vez en cuando coqueteamos. Bueno, los que más coqueteaban eran Horo e Yoh.

Después… piensa, ¡Piensa, maldita sea!

Después la sexy rubia se inclinó para susurrarle algo a esa francesa que sonrío tan ampliamente y asintió positivamente a lo que sea que esa rubia le dijo.

¿Cómo se llamaban ellas?... Mmm… creo que la francesa se llamaba Jeanne y ella llamó a la rubia… Anna.

\- ¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Déjame irme! - ese grito tan grotesco que expresaba horror y dolor me enfrío la sangre y detuvo mis pensamientos.

Esa voz la reconozco.

Me levanto torpemente, camino hasta las enormes dos puertas de madera, pego mi oído para tratar de escuchar lo que pasaba allá afuera y lo siguiente que escuche fue una risa suave pero que poco a poco se volvió maniática, después solamente oí un sonido ronco y opaco como cuando te golpean en el estómago con algún palo.

\- De nada sirvió tus suplicas – esa voz llena con tanta diversión me hizo apartarme rápidamente de la puerta.

Esas palabras escalofriantes dichas en un tono voz dulce pero con claro disfrute me petrificaron.

Debo salir de aquí, gire los picaportes pero no abre, jale las puertas hasta el punto de agitarlas pero nada, deje de hacer ese movimiento porque escuche unos pasos que se detuvieron enfrente de las puertas.

\- Ya despertaste, me alegro porque nos divertiremos… pero tendrás que esperar porque hay otros antes que tú - soltó lentamente, está disfrutando cada palabra que me dice – Será mejor que esperes sentado por mí - y con eso dicho se alejó.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

¡Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla!

…Es una pesadilla… espere… ¿dijo 'Otros'?

¿Dónde está mi hermano?

¿Dónde está Yoh?

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic en este sitio XD  
> Vamos a experimentar con este sitio web.   
> Sobre el Fic es corto. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente mini capítulo.


End file.
